


GG's Highflying Adventure!!

by TheWritingFox



Series: The SPG Junk Drawer [1]
Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Fluff and Humor, GG isn't always a brat, Gen, Slice of Life, we love that funky little giraffe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:47:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28576986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWritingFox/pseuds/TheWritingFox
Summary: After being snubbed from band practice, GG decides she can have fun without the others.
Series: The SPG Junk Drawer [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2093862
Kudos: 5





	GG's Highflying Adventure!!

🔷️🔷️🔷️🔷️

  
"GG, I'm sorry but I can't hang out right now. I have band practice." Sparky gently tells the baby robot giraffe trundling next to her down the corridor. "But we can certainly do something fun later", she adds with a smile.

"But, couldn't I just watch? I'll be quiet!" The giraffe loudly protests, nearly tripping over her springy legs as the two bots enter music room 3 where the other bots waited, tuning their instruments.

"Well..." the copper bot looked at the big puppy dog eye expression GG was pulling.

The Spine saw what was happening and intervened with a small puff of steam as he came to a stop next to Sparky and crossed his arms over his chest.

"GG, the last time we let you watch, you interrupted us every so many minutes to heckle and say you could play the instruments better. The answer is no." GG pouted as the tall silver bot gazed down at her, a slightly disapproving squint on his features. 

"Fine." The robot giraffe squints back at him with a huff then turns and gallops out of the room, muttering "I'll have fun without them", under her breath.

Sparky frowned a bit as she watched GG leave, and started tuning her ukulele. "Were we too harsh on her? I'm sure if I asked her nicely to behave she would've..." The other robots ponder this for a bit, then agree to make it up to GG later, after practice.

🔷️🔷️🔷️🔷️

GG was literally fuming as she stalked down the corridors, mumbling to herself and flicking her tail in agitation. Everyone was always so mean to her. Sure, she teased and heckled the others sometimes but what was their problem? 

As the robot giraffe passed by one of the Manor's smaller dining rooms, something catches her eye. The ceiling fan above the table was lazily spinning in a slow circle, it gave GG an idea! This was gonna be great! And no one was around to tell her what to do!

Snickering to herself, she enters the dining room and scrambles up on the table, watching the fan's blades spin for a few moments before standing up on her rear legs. She was now just tall enough to snag the fan's pull chain in her mouth and click it off so she could wrap her fore legs around one of the still blades. Once she had a good grip, she pulls the chain again to start the fan and giggles when she starts to slowly spin around.

"Wheeee! Let's see how fast this baby can go!" GG pulls the chain again as she goes by and laughs as the fan speeds up, her rear legs dangle as she spins around. This was fun, like her own personal amusement park ride!

After a few minutes, GG got a little tired of the second speed, she wanted to go faster! Another pull of the chain and she's zipping around, laughing the whole time.

"I came in like a wrecking ball!!" The giraffe belts out as she spins on the fastest setting, having the best time.

The fastest setting may not have been the best idea in hindsight. While robots couldn't get "sick", the gyro stabilizers in GG's system that helped balance her while walking were starting to go haywire, resulting in a vertigo like feeling to flood her fuses.

'I better slow it down', GG thinks and carefully leans over, snagging the chain in her mouth again and nearly losing her grip on the fan blade. She scrambles to adjust her grip with a yelp, snapping the chain by accident, the end of it dangling uselessly from her muzzle.

"Uh-oh..." the fan was now stuck on the highest setting with GG holding on for dear life. With no way to turn it off, the giraffe does only thing she can think of; scream at the top of her speakers for help.

🔷️🔷️🔷️🔷️

The band was reviewing their set list when GG's shrill screams reached them, echoing down the corridor. Exchanging alarmed looks, the bots take off towards the sound. Despite being the shortest, Sparky reaches the dining room first, her optics widen in alarm when she sees GG.

"Omigosh! Hold on GG!" 

The copper bot quickly locates the wall switch she hoped went to the fan. There were several switches on the panel, so she just starts flicking them willy nilly. The lights in the room went on and off until she finally found the right one and turned the fan off, abruptly flinging the giraffe into the air.

"Nyaaaaah!!" GG sails over Sparky's head and lands directly on The Spine's face just as he turned to enter the room. He stumbles back with a surprised yelp, almost colliding with Zer0 and Rabbit before righting himself. 

"GG..." Spine was about to launch into a scolding but stopped when he realized the baby giraffe was being uncharacteristically quiet. 

She had slid down off his face and was holding on to his neck tightly, her head rested on his shoulder with her eyes squeezed shut as she shook a little.

"Just wanted to have fun....everything's still spinning." GG mumbles, squeezing Spine tighter.

The tall silver bot perks a brow and hesitantly pats the giraffe's back. It was rare that GG didn't want to bite him, even more rare that she expressed anything other than haughtiness towards himself or the others. This had certainly scared her.

"Aww GG, it's alright," Zer0 comforts and comes up to lightly pet her head.

"Y-ye-yeah! You're okay!" Rabbit gently hugs her when a small sniffle left the giraffe.

Sparky picked up the fedora that was knocked off her sweetheart's head as she approached. Standing on tip toe, she softly pets GG's side as the giraffe was held in Spine's arms.

"Are you okay GG? Has the spinning stopped yet?" The copper bot asks. GG blinks her optics open and takes a hesitant look around before focusing on Sparky.

"Yeah...thanks for the save guys." She says gratefully and looks around at the robots that came to her rescue, her optics glow a little brighter. 

They had dropped everything to come and help! The giraffe felt her core warm up happily. The other robots really did care after all!

**Author's Note:**

> I hope I didn't go too OOC with GG. I wanted to show that she isn't always a brat. 😊


End file.
